1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique silicone adhesion modifier system and to the formulation thereof into curable silicone compositions which can be applied to a wide variety of substrates to facilitate the removal ("release") of adhesive materials therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art (French Patent No. 2,450,642) to formulate solutions of a vinylpolysiloxane resin in a vinylated silicone oil, to which a methylhydropolysiloxane crosslinker which is soluble in the resin solutions, an inhibitor and a poly addition catalyst have been added, for coating substrates such as paper, thin aluminum sheets, etc. This permits the controlled detachment, from said substrates, of pressure-sensitive adhesive materials such as acrylic adhesives. This type of composition presents the disadvantage of being only moderately effective with other adhesives, in particular those of the styrene/butadiene rubber type.
It is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,247) to treat paper substrates using compositions containing organohydropolysiloxane resins as adhesion modifiers, to permit the controlled detachment of rubber-based adhesives. Such compositions perform poorly with acrylic adhesives.